ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Friday Box Office: 'Bring' Splice to 'Machete' and 'American'
Amy Tammie's "Bring It On: No Matter What" continued it's competion of the box office glory where it fell just 1 percent on it's second day from a $15 million debut Thursday in 3,461 theaters. It's Friday box office gross is an estimated $14 million, bringing it's two-day total to $29.3 million according to studio estimates. With that being said, it will be collecting over $40 million after five days of release, and to become the biggest Labor Day debut ever taking over the previous record held by "A BFF With Ghost Imagination" last year, which is Tammie's other movie. That means that she will have two big hits of the Labor Day weekend. "A BFF With Ghost Imaginaton: 2 Friends to Go" will be Tammie's third movie to release on Labor Day weekend next year and let's see how much money that movie will make when Disney's new movie hits theaters and in 3D on September 2, 2011. Grindhouse beat art house by a razor's edge on Friday as Robert Rodriguez' "Machete" opened to $3.9 million. George Clooney’s hitman drama “The American” was close behind with $3.8 million. Robert Rodriguez’s knife wielding ex-federale film “Machete” premiered in slightly fewer screens, 2,670, but had the strongest pre-release tracking and buzz. The blood splattered revenge fest will probably take in around $15 million, which may be strong enough for first place over a sluggish Labor Day weekend. It represents a favorable return on the just $8 million Fox spent to acquire the movie. Clooney's moody thriller is on target to exceed low teens pre-release tracking. The $20 million Focus Features movie premiered to lukewarm reviews in 2,823 theaters. It may overtake "Machete" when the dust has cleared from the holiday, with a take of between $15 to $16 million. Here's how Friday's top 10 shaped up (full box-office report continues below chart): Not faring so sweetly is the Drew Barrymore and Justin Long vehicle “Going the Distance.” Made for $36 million, "Distance" didn't get very far, taking in just $2.3 million. The Warner Brothers romantic comedy should eke out $9 million over the four day holiday. Bowing in 3,030 screens, "Distance" had been expected to match the $14 million brought in by the similarly themed “All About Steve” over the same weekend last year. Sony’s “Takers” declined 60 percent to take in $3 million on Friday. The caper film's total stands at $29.5 million through its first eight days in release. 'The American': George Clooney Must Think He's in Some Foreign Film Robert Rodriguez Talks Tacos, Machetes ... and Lohan Also experiencing fading powers at the box office was Lionsgate’s “The Last Exorcism.” As with most films in the horror genre, “Exorcism cratered 76 percent in its second week of release to take in $2.3 million. Acquired for less than $1 million, the low-budget film has netted its studio $27 million since opening last weekend. With returns like that, the mini-major probably isn't sweating the drop-off.